Pokemon: Forecast of Icy Death
by That.Guy.Behind.The.Mask
Summary: A dual FanFic a friend and I are working on, might seem all normal til it gets around Chapter 3. It's kind of Humorous and will become a bit Scary.
1. Becoming Part of the Team

This is a Dual Fanfic that a friend and I are working on, I'm doing the all the Trainer's POV as She does the Pokemon POV. This is rated M because in the third chapter stuff starts going down and something not so nice are said.

* * *

><p>"Eh? You don't want any of these?" The Professor looked at me as if I was an idiot.<p>

I nodded pointing over to the girl in the corner, "She's the one I want."

"Ah, you don't want her, she's not that great." He sighed.

"How so?" I asked, my arm folding over my chest, an annoyed expression forming on my face

"You know the ability that allows her to change during weather effects? It won't work for her, she's completely stuck as a Ice type Pokemon." He spoke, trying not to anger me more.

"I. Don't. Give. A. Damn." I growled under my breath, my father's anger fueling me."Fine! Fine! Castform! Come here!" He yelled, knowing about my father's anger."Y…Yes professor?" She ran over here, brushing her grayish green hair away from her glasses."Say Hello to your new trainer." He made a fake smile of happiness to her.

I calmed myself as the two talked then I bowed. "Hello Castform."She also bowed, trying to give her best. "Hello, Master."

"Welcome to my team…Hm…Icy." I smiled at her."Icy…" She smiled a bit. "I like that name."

The professor handed me her Pokeball and had me leave with no goodbyes to him.

"Here, I'll have you meet the rest of the team." I smiled taking out four Pokeballs.

"The rest?" She tilted her head."Go! King! Rhy! Marsh! And Tenta!" I smiled as four Pokemon stood, each ready to meet they're new friend.

A male with a large claw on his left hand smile, pointing to himself with his right thumb, "I'm King, A Kingler, The Strongest of the Team." Another male, in heavy rock armor, A lance in his left hand, a shield in the other. "I'm Rhy, A Rhydon, I'm the defense of the team." A girl had her arms crossed, she was wearing what looked like a school swim uniform, "I'm Marsh! A Marshtop! The Fastest and most graceful of the team!" She yelled happily, proud of herself. The last one was floating, which was strange for a water type, "I'm Tenta…A Tentacruel…" She spoke silently. "She's the Brains of the team." King smiled wrapping his arm around Icy's shoulder.

She blushed a bit, stuttering as she spoke. "I…I'm Icy…A…A Cast…Castform."

Everyone, except Tenta, Smiled at her a yelled "Welcome to the team Icy!"

I smiled also "Okay Guys, Introductions are over, let's get going."

* * *

><p>Eh...I'm not sure if I did good or not, not so good with the format my friend wanted to use. Feel free to review and such. Just be a bit...eh...Nice and that stuff...<p> 


	2. Team Exercise Pt 1

I was a bit nervous of my new friends, especially Tenta, she seemed like she hated me.

"Okay team! I want you each to teach Icy a move to help her in contests!" My Master yelled.

"Right, I'll teach her Hail." King smiled wrapping his arm around me again.

"I'll teach her Ice Beam…A great Ranged attack." Rhy was in a constant defense stance for some reason.

"I can teach her Protect!" Marsh jumped up happily.

Tenta sighed "I guess I can teach her Blizzard…"

"Good, I'll go get some supplies while you teach her." Master smiled, running to town.

Training? I've never really know any moves other than Tackle."Right Team! Let's show her a battle before we train her!" King yelled his claw snapping, showing his excitement."Will we use moves or no?" Marsh asked, looking at the one she wanted to fight, Tenta.

"Any!" He yelled the looked over at Rhy, who was getting into a battle position. "Tenta, Countdown."

She sighed, counting down. "Three…Two…One…Fight…"

"Ice Beam!" Rhy yelled, firing a beam of Ice at King, who brought up his arms to protect himself from most of the attack.

"Great shot Rhy, but prepare for this!" King ran at him, pulling his right fist back, "Supplied move! King punch!" He used the ice that froze his fist to get a Super Effective hit on Rhy.

"Wow…" I smiled, watching the two fight, it was like they were in a contest.

"Gah…" Rhy made a jousting position, "The durability of Rock, The toughness of ground, Give me the ability to crush my foes!" Rhy started to run, "Rock Smash Second Form! Rock Cutter!" He yelled.

"Such power…Rhy must have been training every chance he got…" Tenta spoke, her voice quiet as always.

King jumped to the side, grabbing the spear with his claw, "King's might be weak, but the rook will fail in attack." He smiled lifting Rhy up and dropping him down.

"Lame saying!" Marsh yelled, floating in a near-by lake.

"Shut up!" He yelled, the battle ending.

Tenta walked over to the water then began to float over it, "Right…My turn against Marsh…Let's make this quick…"


End file.
